Atashi no taisetsuna hito My most importan person
by Chibi Shirayuki Chan
Summary: oneshot BASED ON EPISOEDS 25-26! It's kinda Chii's p.o.v NO FLAMES! r


The most important thing

Once before, I lost something important to me.

I've been through a lot of though times.

And even now, my heart still hurts from some of them.

Really, really painful things.

Because I've lost something important…the pain still remains.

But, I'm still looking for it.

_Therefore, I'm looking for it._

I'm…Me.

I'm that.

Because I'm just me.

_Because I'm not a human._

If that's so…

_That's why…_

You like me because I'm me?

_I like someone because of who they are._

_The person only for me._

_I can tell._

_I'm you._

_You are me._

_So I can tell._

_Inside of me…Is full of one person._

_When that person smiles, I'm happy._

_When I closed to that person, I'm happy._

So I'm happy if that person is happy.

Different from other people

That person is special.

_You found him right?_

_My most important…_

_My most special…_

A person only for me.

I hope I will be found.

_I will find…_

_And as I fall in love because that person is who they are._

I hope that person will find me.

The things I can do because I'm me…and the thing I cannot do because I'm me…

That person will find those things.

And then…

Because that's the way I am…

I hope that person likes me the way I am.

_In many people,_

_And inside of that…_

I want to be found.

I want to be loved.

But…

_If I'm not found…_

_"Chii…"_

_"Hideki…Are you the only person for me?"_

_"I'm…"_

_"Chii loves Hideki…Does Hideki love Chii?"_

_"I…Chii…I…I love Chii."_

_"Hideki."_

I found the person only for Chii.

_"Chii…Chii?"_

I have to do something with the other me.

_"Chii? Chii!"_

Chii's special person…Chii's most important person…Chii's only person…

_Chii found._

Chii's most important person. Chii's most special person. The person only for Chii.

_"Don't bother me."_

_"Chii!"_

_"I have to do something with the other me…"_

_"Chii!"_

Chii found.

Chii's important person. Chii's special person. The person only for Chii.

_"Hideki."_

_"Motosuwa-san…I'm sorry. Chobits."_

_"Huh? Chobits?"_

_Password voice confirmed._

_"Hibiya-san? What are you planning to do?"_

_Master, what are your orders?_

_"Stop it please!"_

_"Erase data. As well as system shutdown."_

_"Chii stop it!"_

_Confirming. Erase data, as well as system shutdown. Are you going to execute?_

_"Shut up! Stop now! Chii!"_

_"Execute."_

_Work completed._

I've had really hard times before. And even now, my heart is still hurting.

Really, really painful thing.

When I lost an important thing, the pain is still remains and still hurts.

But I'm still looking for him.

The one who like me as I am.

The person only for me.

And…I found him.

But finding him was the beginning of something more painful.

Even if I could do something, it was painful to be together.

Seeing that person in pain is painful.

Therefore, I…

Hid from that person, I disappeared because I love that person.

But still,

Not seeing that person is even more painful. Not able to see that person again is much, much more painful. I left him because I love him...

_Are you leaving him because you love him?_

I'm leaving him because it's for his own happiness.

_What does happiness means?_

Happiness…

That's…_Hideki._

_That is your happiness._

My happiness is here. My happiness is only with that person.

_Even if it will be pain, and even if my heart will hurt,_

I still…want that person.

_Right._

I found him.

I found him. Chii is happy.

_Chii_

_"Chii! Hideki? Chii is persocon."_

_"Yeah"_

_"Chii is not human. There are things I can not do."_

_"Yeah"_

_"But, Chii want to be together with Hideki!"_

_"Yeah. Me too, I want to be together with Chii."_

In this town, there are a lot of people…

In this town, there are a lot of "it".

Everyone loves someone else.

Everyone is loved.

Various people…

And various it…

Living in various places…

In crowds, lots of "it"…And in humans…

That person found me…

And fall in love with me…

I am also, here now.

Together with that person…

I'm here…We are…Happy.

_"I'm back!"_

_"Hideki! Welcome back!"_

I'm happy.

-Fin-

**So how it was? REVIEW PLEASE! No flames!**


End file.
